The Lies We Tell Ourselves
by Narutoluvr2210
Summary: Team 7 is off on a mission to the village of water but run across a destroyed village and find a survivor and bring her to Konaha. Now she has joined team 7. But she is slowly falling in love with the dark and mysterious Uchiha...OCSasu. First story
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto or the other characters besides Kana and her family_

**This is my****fist story ever made please leave comments good or bad and of you don't mind please give opinoins to help me improve...thats all and hope you like the story**

**_The Lies We Tell Ourselves_**

_The name is Kana; I live in a world of war, bloodshed, and lies. In my village Hyuken, we are at war. I know that no matter how long this war last there will be none victorious. We shall all die in this war. My parents say we shall win and rule over all of the land. But I know that it's not true. No matter how many times they tell me we'll win, we shall all die, one by one. Half the village is already gone, and we can't with stand their army for much longer. I pray for the war to end. And for there to be a treaty between all the villages. Then we shall live in peace and our village can be rebuilt. But I know that my dream shall never come true. Hyuken will be destroyed, along with the rest of us. By the time this is read, I shall be dead, along with the rest of my village. I hope that are village and people shall not be forgotten, like the village of Tyanki, which was destroyed long ago, and is now nothing but ruins, my people are the only ones that share the destruction of that village, many of our relatives lived there. But now their history, and us probably will never be remembered. If someone finds this letter, I hope that you shall past it on, and with it my history shall be shown._

_Like I said before my name is Kana and I live in this village of Hyuken. I am but only 12 and shall be turning 13 in December. I know that I will die before my birthday. I have had a life that probably no other has had. Before the beginning of the war, my brother died of a deadly virus. My mother blamed it on me and I was hit a lot because of it. She became a drunk and my father tried to keep her under control. Other than that I had a normal childhood. I had 3 best friends, Nami, Ryu, and Kikiyo. I loved to write songs and sing them with my friends or by my self. I used to sing many of them with my brother, Kyo, or I would listen to him sing. My dream was to become a ninja, which my mother forbids that I had anything to do with the art of the ninja. She said it was a male thing only, and that females are only here to keep the house clean and to cook the food for the family. My mom and I never agreed on anything. She hated the baggy pants and t-shirt I wore. She tried to make me wear disgusting dresses and skirts. I refused. Each night I would sneak out and work on my ninja skills. I would improve each day and my brother would help me train. He also covered for me and kept the secret about me sneaking out. But then the day came when my brother died. Things were never the same. I developed my kekki genkki and worked harder. I became very skilled and would have been a gennin if I was aloud to attend ninja schooling. But one day all the ninja's in our town gathered together, for no reason that us, town people, knew of. That's when my father announced we are at war. My father had known that I was trying to become a ninja; because once brother died he became my training partner. He was the head of our village and he didn't agree with my mother because he knew many fine women who were great ninja. They even fought in the war. But he never her told her, especially, after Kyo's death. But now he needed everyone that knew how to fight. Even children, had to help eventually. I fought as well and still am. This war had become nothing but bloodshed. My mother became nicer to me because I could help fight in the war. Her and dad always told me it would end soon. I just have an injured leg and should be able to help fight in a week. This war started when I was 9. I fought in the war since 10 to now. The moment I became 10, I was sent into war. My presents were kunai, and shuriken. And other war weapons, like soldier pills and demon wheel shuriken and in only a couple of hours after I got them they were covered in a dark crimson blood. I myself killed about 10 soldiers. Injured around 100 of them, if they lived or died I shall never know. I've never seen so much blood. I've never thought I, Kana, would have killed anyone. I felt horrible, but I kept telling myself that what I was doing was good not bad. I just kept lying and lying to myself. Now here I am, with a wounded leg, writing this letter of my thoughts. The person who does read this probably has stopped reading this by now, probably stopped when I started writing about my childhood. I think that I've said what I wanted to say. And my dream is still for they're to be peace between all the villages, then maybe…_

Kana turned her head quickly after hearing a loud crashing noise coming from the hospital hallway. She got up, limping to the door. Her heart skipped a beat, as she poked her head outside. There were 2 of the ninja they were fighting against in the war. Slashing a kunai through a fellow warrior and one of her best friends, Ryu's, neck. Her eyes widened as the blood from his neck, fell to the floor, making a silent splashing sound. She felt her eyes swell up with water. As she quickly shut the door and limped to her bag, grabbing a kunai from her bag and, she quickly turned around holding the kunai out, as the 2 ninja walk in with a blood kunai placed in one of their hands. She was going to try and appear behind them but felt a shoot of pain travel through her leg. She fell and watched as a smirk fell across the one with the kunai. She took a quick intake of breath and looked up at him, determination shining in her eyes. He quickly moved forward, his kunai moved back and ready to strike her neck. She also moved her kunai hoping that she would hit flesh first. But her hopes went in vain when she felt blood start dripping from her neck. But she still let a smirk form on her lips. A weak laugh escaping her mouth. As she looked up seeing her kunai hit him in the heart. Then her smirk vanished as she started gasping for air and in only a couple of seconds her body became limp and lifeless, her eyes became dull and colorless, and she was dead. The village soon followed her fate. And now the only thing left from that village is a note lying on the hospital floor, blood splattered across it.

9 months later

"Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei hurry up" Naruto whined as he stood next to Sakura way ahead of the 2 other team mates.

" Don't worry Naruto were in no rush" Kakashi said trying to avoid another fight between Naruto and Sasuke. It was just another day with Team 7. They are off on a mission to go pick up a document from the Village Hidden in the Water. They were taking a shorter route that has no sign of life at all except some birds here and there.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei I think I see a village up ahead." Naruto yelled pointing forward.

" What are you talking about Naruto, there are no villages around here." Kakashi yelled as Naruto ran forward. The rest of the team quickly followed. Then an opening appeared and there appeared many empty buildings. Blood was splattered on the dirt ground. Weapons littered the ground.

" Kakashi-sensi what is this?" Sakura asked walking along side of Sasuke who was standing by Kakashi.

" It's a village that was destroyed," he answered kneeling down and gently touching the dry blood.

" Hey guys there's a hospital over here" Naruto yelled running into the wooden building.

" Naruto you shouldn't be walking into a unfamiliar building someone could be here" Sakura said as the team followed to go get their stupid comrade. Sasuke finally found him and called for the rest of his team. Sakura and Kakashi soon arrived into the room they were in. The room was bare and dusty. Blood was stained across almost the whole floor. Naruto had a piece of bloody paper in his hand.

" Hey Kakashi-sensie this was written by a girl who was in the war that destroyed this village." Naruto said curiously.

" Here let me see that Naruto" Kakashi said taking the paper from his hand.

" What does it say Kakashi-sensie?" Sakura asked, Kakashi cleared his voice and soon began to read

"The name is Kana, I live in a world of war, bloodshed, and lies. In my village Hyuken, we are at war. I know that no matter how long this war last there will be none victorious. We shall all die in this war. My parents say we shall win and rule over all of the land. But I know that it's not true. No matter how many times they tell me we'll win, we shall all die, one by one. Half the village is already gone, and we can't with stand their army for much longer. I pray for the war to end. And for there to be a treaty between all the villages. Then we shall live in peace and our village can be rebuilt. But I know that my dream shall never come true. Hyuken will be destroyed, along with the rest of us. By the time this is read, I shall be dead, along with the rest of my village. I hope that our village and people shall not be forgotten, like the village of Tyanki, which was destroyed long ago, and is now nothing but ruins, my people are the only ones that share the destruction of that village; many of our relatives lived there. But now their history, and we'll probably will never be remembered either. If someone finds this letter, I hope that you shall past it on, and with it my history shall be shown.

Like I said before my name is Kana and I live in this village of Hyuken. I am but only 12 and shall be turning 13 in December. I know that I will die before my birthday. I have had a life that probably no other has had. Before the beginning of the war, my brother died of a deadly virus. My mother blamed it on me and I was hit a lot because of it. She became a drunk and my father tried to keep her under control. Other than that I had a normal childhood. I had 3 best friends, Nami, Ryu, and Kikiyo. I loved to write songs and sing them with my friends or by my self. I used to sing many of them with my brother, Kyo, or I would listen to him sing. My dream was to become a ninja, which my mother forbids that I had anything to do with the art of the ninja. She said it was a male thing only, and that females are only here to keep the house clean and to cook the food for the family. My mom and I never agreed on anything. She hated the baggy pants and t-shirt I wore. She tried to make me wear disgusting dresses and skirts. I refused. Each night I would sneak out and work on my ninja skills. I would improve each day and my brother would help me train. He also covered for me and kept the secret about me sneaking out. But then the day came when my brother died. Things were never the same. I developed my kekki genkki and worked harder. I became very skilled and would have been a gennin if I was aloud to attend ninja schooling. But one day all the ninja's in our town gathered together, for no reason that us, town people, knew of. That's when my father announced we are at war. My father had known that I was trying to become a ninja; because once brother died he became my training partner. He was the head of our village and he didn't agree with my mother because he knew many fine women who were great ninja. They even fought in the war. But he never told her, especially, after Kyo's death. But now he needed everyone that knew how to fight. Even children, had to help eventually. I fought as well and still am. This war had become nothing but bloodshed. My mother became nicer to me because I could help fight in the war. Her and dad always told me it would end soon. I just have an injured leg and should be able to help fight in a week. This war started when I was 9. I fought in the war since 10 to now. The moment I became 10, I was sent into war. My presents were kunai, and shuriken. And other war weapons, like soldier pills and demon wheel shuriken and in only a couple of hours after I got them they were covered in a dark crimson blood. I myself killed about 10 soldiers. Injured around 100 of them, if they lived or died I shall never know. I've never seen so much blood. I've never thought I, Kana, would have killed anyone. I felt horrible, but I kept telling myself that what I was doing was good not bad. I just kept lying and lying to myself. Now here I am, with a wounded leg, writing this letter of my thoughts. The person who does read this probably has stopped reading this by now, probably stopped when I started writing about my childhood. I think that I've said what I wanted to say. And my current dream is still for they're to be peace between all the villages, then maybe…."

The rest of the paper was stained in dark red liquid. Naruto and Sakura hung their heads down depressed and Sasuke just seemed to be thinking.

" Her dream never came true" Sakura said after a long moment of silence " there's still war and many people still die in those wars, Kakashi-sensie do you think her dream will ever come true?" Sakura asked her teacher

" No one knows Sakura probably not, also we don't know when this was written so for all we know this was written yesterday." He answered

" Kakashi-sensie your kidding right this place is to quite for this to have happened yesterday, there would still be dead bodies lying every where if it was." Sasuke finally spoke

" That's true Sasuke" Kakashi said turning his gaze toward his silent pupil. Then a loud crashing sound came from down the hall. Everyone quickly turned to the door.

" What was that?" Sakura asked worried

" Hey is someone here?" Naruto yelled, which earned him a hard hit on the back of the head from Sakura.

" Idiot be quiet," she whispered angrily

" Why do you hit me so much, Sakura-chan" Naruto whined holding his head as anime tears fell from his eyes and a bump formed on the top of his head.

"Idiot do you even know how to be quiet" Sasuke whispered, which he shouldn't have because now Naruto was pissed.  
" Sasuke-teme" Naruto screamed, while pointing a finger at him, anime veins on his head. Sasuke just stared at him bored. Then the doorknob turned. All there attention swiftly turned, as Kakashi stood in front of his students in a protective fashion. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all were holding kunai out in front of them. The door slowly opened as a girl came threw.

(no wings are seen)

" Umm why are you guys here?" she asked her voice was horsed. Her knotted dark brown hair made her seem much more pale, her chocolate eyes were swirled with confusion and curiosity. Her clothing hung off her body, as one of her bony shoulders were seen from the slanted shirt. She seemed to be around 12-13 but also seemed to be short for her age, being the same height of Naruto. Her skinny hand gripped her bag that hung around her shoulder.

" What do mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled searching the female from head to toe.

" I've lived here for a very long time" her raspy voice responded

" Really?! Were you here during the war?" Sakura asked nervously. Her eyes squinted at her, when she noticed a paper in the eldest hands. Her eyes turned to a quick glare.

" Where'd you get that, give it to me" she said reaching out for the paper.

" No" Naruto yelled snatching the paper from Kakashi's hand. " Why should we?" he growled.

"Because it belongs to me" she cried. Naruto froze and she quickly darted forward and grabbed it out of his hand.

" Your….Your Kana??" he asked surprised.

" Yea, your point is" she asked

" Nothing" Kakashi answered for him. She turned her eyes toward him. Sasuke glanced over at her and noticed her eyes color weakening, and how her eyelids kept drooping, and in only a couple of seconds, her eyes became hidden behind her eyelids and she fell forward. Sasuke quickly darted forward catching her before she hit the floor.

2 hours later

Team 7 was continuing their mission to Hidden in the Water. Kana was being carried on Naruto's back, Naruto and Sasuke had been switching back and forth so one wouldn't have to carry her the whole time, she hadn't woken up since they left the hospital.

" Sasuke its your turn to carry Kana" Kakashi spoke his eyes glued to his perverted book. Naruto stopped as Sasuke kneeled down, Naruto gently put her on his back and he swiftly got up, not bothering to try not to wake her up. Sakura sent her a glare, angry that she never got a piggyback ride from Sasuke. Kana's breath was short and ragged. As her eyes slowly peeked open. No one noticed because they were all looking forward. The first thing Kana saw was black and blue. As she jolted her head back and moved her head around noticing all the people that she met in the hospital. But other than that her surroundings were unfamiliar, trees surrounded them. She pulled herself from Sasuke's grasp and jumped off his back, landing gracefully on her feet, her eyes were intense and scared. All of them turned toward her. Her eyes darted around confusion filled.

" Where…Where am I?" she demanded

" We couldn't leave you there, you need medical attention" Sakura answered

" And you need to be interrogated" Kakashi added in.

" You can't make me go anywhere" she yelled turning around and darting off. They were ready to run after her, but she didn't get to far, she fell as a cough escaped her mouthand soon blood began dripping from her mouth. She began to throw up the red liquid, and soon a pool of blood surrounded her. She sat there, looking down at her own blood. Soon she felt her body being picked up. She didn't struggle as her eyes stayed on the bloody floor. Sasuke bent back down and she was put on his back.  
" We have to get her to a hospital, she needs more help than I thought" Kakashi commented as he jumped up into a tree. Sakura and Naruto followed as Sasuke turned his head a bit to see the girl on his back, her head lied on his shoulder and her eyes were dull and plain.  
He looked back at the bloody dirt, "Hold on" he said turning forward and then he felt her tighten her grip around his neck and he darted off after his teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, either do any of the characters besides Kana_

OMG I am so sorry its been so freakin long, and then I finally get another chapter out, and its not even long...man its not even very good...sorry I figure since I hadn't updated in a long time, anything would be good, so yea here is the super short chapter, sorry again.

Kana had passed out a little while ago. She was now on Naruto's back as they finally reached the Village Hidden in Water. As Sakura stayed at the hospital with Kana: Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi went to deliver the scroll.

w/ Kakashi, Naruto, & Sasuke

" Now since we've got that over with lets go see if they have ramen anywhere." Naruto cheered running in a random direction. " WAIT, Naruto we have to go back to the hospital." Kakashi called, but Naruto had already disappeared in to the crowd of people. " I'll get the baka (idiot), Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said walking off in the direction Naruto ran off to. " Make sure you meet me at the hospital." Kakashi spoke while watching Sasuke disappear into the crowd.

w/ Sakura & Kana

Sakura sat there reading a magazine that the nurse gave her so she can be entertained. " Man where's Kakashi-sensei, I'm so bored _inner sakura I'M GOIN TO KILL HIM FOR MAKING ME WAIT THIS LONG!! CHA!!" _Sakura sunk her head down with a sigh. " I'm sorry you have to be here, you can leave if you want…" a soft voice spoke from the bed. Sakura's head shot upward looking at Kana with her brown hair hanging down over her face. " Oh Kana I didn't know you were awake, no its ok I want to stay." Sakura spoke with a sweat-drop on the back of her head. " Yea, so where exactly am I?? Is this your village, Konaha??" she asked " Well no, we were off on a mission when we found you….hang on, how did you know that we live in Konaha?" the pink haired genin asked. " Oh yea, well your headbands give it away completely" she said while throwing her legs off the bed. " Oh yea I guess they would huh…hey what are you doing you shouldn't be getting out of bed." Sakura spoke. " Don't worry about me…." Kana said standing up weakly. Sakura quickly pushing her back down on the hospital bed, " You aren't strong enough to be walking around, who knows how long you were in that condition, and….." the pink haired female started, but stopped when Kana pushed her back. " Look I know how to take care of myself, why don't you just leave me alone, I never asked for your guys help, I was doing fine on my own…" Kana yelled standing up, with a glare colder than the younger Uchiha's(if that's possible) Sakura felt herself shiver from the glare towards her. " Look we saved you life, you should be grateful, we didn't have to help you, we could have just left you there to die." Sakura yelled at the pale female. " Who says I'm not already dead…." The brown-haired girl spoke, her brown eyes staring straight in to the other females green ones. Sakura stared blankly at the girl, her mouth slightly open like she was going to say something, but nothing came out. That only lasted a few seconds though before Sakura swallowed and said, " W-what?" Kana looked towards the floor, as she was about to say something. " Yo, glad to see your awake." A male voice came from the door, Kana and Sakura looked towards the door to see, the silver-haired jounin. " Kakashi-sensie its about time you got here" Sakura scolded the elder, " where's Sasuke_kun_?….oh and Naruto? She asked, saying Sasuke's name as if he was a god, and Naruto's as if he was a fool. " They'll be here soon" Kakashi said with a sweat-drop. " So Kana, when did you wake up? Oh and you shouldn't be standing yet, you shouldn't be putting to much strain on your body." He said his one visible eye curved, showing that he was probably smiling. Kana sat back down on the bed, not lying down, but still better than nothing, at least she wasn't _STARNING_ her body. " I just woke up a couple minutes ago," she said making sure she wasn't making eye contact. Sakura watched her carefully, observing her. " SAKURA-CHAN WERE BACK." A loud voice came from the door, very different than the second emotionless one calling the first one a dobe. Kana looked upwards for a short moment, seeing the ones she say earlier, a blonde haired boy with shining light blue eyes full of, happiness….and sorrow, he had three black marks on his cheeks, seeming to look like whisker marks. Next to him was a raven-haired boy, cold emotionless onyx eyes, with very pale skin. Snapping out of her daze, you noticed that the girl had hit the blonde on the back of his head leaving a bump, and yelling at him about not yelling in a hospital, or something like that, which was kinda ironic since she was yelling. Kana closed her eyes, soon feeling that wrenching pain, in her throat. Her eyes shot open feeling a thick liquid coming up her throat. As she tried to hold off a cough, she stood up quickly, too quickly. She felt her knees begin, to buckle, everyone turned their attention towards her, as a rough cough escaped her lips. Her eyes dulled. As she tried her best not to fall while walking towards the bathroom, the room was in a awkward silence, Kana tried her best to not let the liquid slip through her mouth as she continued coughing on her way to the bathroom, but she wasn't able to hold it that long. As a she began to go into a fit of coughs, covering her mouth. After she stopped her coughing she looked down at her hands, blood covered. She tried her best to hide them as she continued to the bathroom, so she could wash her hands. But of course the elder male, noticed…of course. " Kana, let me see your hands." She said as she turned towards, the jounin, hands behind back. " Hmm?" she asked, giving innocent eyes. Kakashi gave her a hard stare, sighing she walked over, holding her hands out. Kakashi nodded confirming his thought. " Hey you coughed up blood again." The blonde shouted surprise. You could feel a sweat-drop forming the back of her head. " Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. You nodded, giving a soft smile. " I'm fine thank you" she said trying to be as nice to the genin as possible. " Hey are you really the girl we met at that village, you seem to nice to be her…"the blonde asked putting his face close to Kana's. She just wanted to hit him, but she needed to be good, if she had a chance to be set free.

Ok I'll try really really really really REALLY hard to get another, good length one out soon, like in a week or maybe less, sorry again...


End file.
